


Я буду ждать тебя в темноте

by Stochastic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари: Каждый любит в меру своей испорченности)<br/>Предупреждения: Даб-кон, нон-кон?, мелкое членовредительство, связывание, сенсорная депривация... ах, да, все кроме парней умерли</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я буду ждать тебя в темноте

Отблески солнечного света терялись в глубоких лужах. Недавний дождь раскрасил стены домов серыми разводами.  
\- Он говорит — кто вы такие, чтобы права тут качать! Это моя улица. Видал я вашего Моргана в гробу!  
\- А мы ему - ты что, своего порошка обнюхался? Не доходит, с кем дело имеешь?  
Разговаривая, ушастый Бен брызгал слюной и норовил толкнуть перевязанной рукой в плечо своего лучшего друга Ромеро. Хлюпик Ромеро выглядел злым и обиженным. От обоих пахло спиртным. В двенадцать дня, равнодушно отметил Дженсен. Что бы сказал на такое отношение к делу Морган?  
\- Говорю тебе, у него этой дряни два чемодана! - не унимался Бен - Кокс высшего класса. Приятельница меня вчера угощала, проболталась у кого покупала.  
\- Рыжая Карла? Ты, блядь, из-за нее посреди игры сбежал? Или из-за кокса? Дженсен, ты слышал? Да, тут, похоже, любовь, - стремясь нагляднее выразить свое потрясение, Ромеро вцепился в пиджак Дженсена.  
Дженсен брезгливо оттолкнул его руку и шагнул под полосатый навес маленькой пиццерии. Несмотря на ранее время, дверь поддалась. Звякнул колокольчик и на посетителей уставились три пары любопытных глаз - двое студентов с набитыми ртами и девчонка-барменша, с высокой прической и глубоким вырезом декольте.  
\- Зато рыжая Карла тебе не дает, - не умолкал Бен. - Всем дает, а тебе нет. Мне дает, Дженсену дает.... косолапому Рику и тому не отказывает, а тебя посылает.  
Девчонка за стойкой выронила стакан. Звон разбитого стекла отвлек Ромеро и Бена от их спора.  
Барменша метнулась в подсобку, подолом платья перевернула стул на своем пути.  
\- Красотка, - причмокнул ей вслед Ромеро.  
\- Какого хера вы тут опять делаете? - крупный мужик боком протиснул широкие плечи в дверной проем и, сыпля ругательствами, попер на гостей, - Вам что медом намазано? Вы, ублюдки, с первого раза не по.....  
Дженсен трижды выстрелил. Сварливый хозяин упал. Студенты минуту назад мирно пережевывающие тесто, нырнули под стол. Ромеро и Бен шарахнулись к двери.  
\- Твою мать... - оценил произошедшее Бен.  
Барменша не осмелилась выйти в зал. Ромеро подошел к трупу, присел, проверил пульс, покачал головой.  
\- Ты псих, Дженсен, - покрутил у виска Бен, - Нам просто поговорить с ним велели....  
Дженсен вопросительно изогнул бровь  
— И что, похоже, что разговор складывался удачно?  
Бен отмахнулся от него и занялся кассой. Ящичек выпрыгнул ему в руки после второго удара по крышке.  
\- Не густо, - буркнул Бен, распихивая мелочь по карманам. - Ромеро поищи, что-то в подсобке. Чует мое сердце, если мы не захватим с этого праздника подарок для Моргана он нам головы поотрывает....  
Когда Ромеро скрылся в дальней комнате, Дженсен постучал по столу, под которым прятались студенты. Ответили ему невнятным мычанием. Минутой позже из-под столешницы выглянуло испуганное узкое лицо в обрамлении кучерявых, торчащих во все стороны, волос. Дженсен кивнул на дверь, а чтоб мальчишки поторопились, указал верное направление взмахом пистолета. Студенты на четвереньках рванули к свободе. Колокольчик проводил их жалобным звоном.  
Из подсобки донесся крик и шум борьбы. В зал вылетел Ромеро со следами оплеухи на покрасневшей щеке.  
Дженсен убрал пистолет, подошел к окну, всем своим видом показывая, что пора уходить.  
\- Ты, лузер Ромеро! - захохотал Бен на улице. - По яйцам она тебе хоть не достала — а то импотентом на всю жизнь останешься.  
Дженсен ускорил шаг, вынуждая приятелей бегом догонять себя.  
Усаживаясь в машину, Дженсен включил радио. Рядом на пассажирское сидение плюхнулся Бен. Позади, цепляясь за подлокотники передних сидений, пристроился Ромеро. Из динамика полились тезисы политических дебатов. Выруливая с автостоянки, Дженсен ненадолго задумался о том, что политические переговоры так похожи на споры его компаньонов — те же сварливые голоса и оскорбительные интонации.  
Бен достал сигарету и потянулся к бардачку. Дженсен ударил его по руке.  
\- Что?!  
\- Не трогай мои вещи.  
\- Дженсен, мне бы зажигалку.....  
\- В моей машине ты не будешь курить, - Дженсен забрал сигарету и выкинул ее в окно.

Вместо лакеев посетителей в доме босса встречали двое громил. Дженсен оценил размах их плеч, и, приветливо улыбаясь, прошел через просторный холл. Вверх под высокий купол уходила лестница с позолоченными перилами. Золотом блестели рамы картин, верхушки колонн и потолочная лепка. Любовь хозяина к желтому металлу распространялась и на мебель. Обстановка напомнила Дженсену музейную экспозицию.  
\- Выпьешь? - предложил Джеффри, когда Дженсен заглянул в кабинет.  
\- Да.  
Хозяин в домашнем халате и тапочках прошелся к бару и повернулся к Дженсену спиной, демонстративно подчеркивая, что не ждет нападения от своего наемника.  
Приглушенный свет и расслабленная поза босса намекали на доверительную беседу. К чему-то подобному Дженсен себя готовил — в конце концов, босс впервые пригласил его в гости. Уж, наверное, такой занятой человек, как мистер Морган, позвал его не из личной симпатии.  
Дженсен присел на диван и подивился, каким безобидным выглядел великий и ужасный босс в домашней обстановке - не высокий, не бритый самоуверенный черт, которому нет нужды заботиться о собственном имидже. Конечно, это его шестерки обязаны носить костюмы, галстуки и фетровые шляпы, чтобы внушать окружающим уважение.  
Морган вручил Дженсену стакан с золотистой жидкостью. Тот благодарно улыбнулся, стараясь выглядеть спокойным. Беда Дженсена состояла в том, что он постоянно испытывал напряжение. Необходимость сидеть на месте, без движений, заводила внутри невидимую пружину. Из-за этого внутреннего давления и неясного беспокойства он отказывался от длинных партий в покер. После часа игры, а иногда и раньше, у него неизменно начинали трястись руки или дергаться веко.  
Дженсен глотнул виски, похвалил напиток, хоть знаток выпивки из него был никакой.  
\- Когда я был маленьким, - заговорив, Морган придвинулся поближе, и, словно желая подчеркнуть интимность беседы, положил ладонь на загривок Дженсена, - Мой отец проводил собачьи бои. Ты когда-нибудь видел, как дерутся собаки?  
\- Нет, сэр.  
-Ну да, ты тогда еще под стол пешком ходил. Сегодня молодежь развлекается по-другому. Так вот, у нас было две собаки — старфордширы. Два крепких щенка от одной сучки. Тот что родился первым, - Моргна отхлебнул из своего стакана, - Был спокойным и послушным. Младший, непоседа, забавный такой, по дому носился, с детьми играл. На ринге они вели себя так же — старший крепыш долго и нудно бадался, но не проигрывал. Младший побеждал быстро. Я люблю собак и по мне один стремительный бросок лучше изнуряющей грызни, после которой обе собаки остаются калеками. Но это дело вкуса, многих возмущало быстрое окончание боя....  
Морган задумался, потом продолжил.  
\- Так о чем это я?  
\- О ваших собаках, - Дженсен попробовал отодвинуться, но пальцы босса только сильнее сжали его шею, приказывая сидеть на месте. Дженсен живо представил, как в детстве босс таким же цепким и экономным жестом усмирял заигравшуюся собаку.  
\- Так вот однажды мы вывели наших старфордширов в парк. Гуляли по этим дорожкам... ну знаешь, где сейчас дети на роликах катаются. А тридцать лет назад там полянка для пикника была. Так вот наш младшенький возьми и бросься на лоха с бутербродом. Пальцы бедняге откусил. Крик, кровь... гадость. И знаешь, что сделал мой отец? Он усыпил собаку. Я еще умолял, плакал, называл нашего Рокки лучшим бойцом. Он ведь действительно сильным был, как Геркулес. Он нам столько денег принес. Но отец остался непреклонен. Как думаешь почему? Рокки был безумен, опасен. Сегодня он бросился на чужого, а завтра мог броситься на хозяина. Слишком опасен, чтобы оставлять его в живых. Несмотря на его победы. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?  
\- Кажется, да, - Дженсен расправил плечи, насколько позволяла придавившая его шею рука. - Только собаки не люди, босс. Они не знают, что такое уважение. Не вы ли говорили, что в нашем бизнесе все строится на уважении? Если на улице не уважают нас, значит, не уважают вас? Если кто-то оскорбляет вас, он оскорбляет нас и наши семьи?  
Хватка на его шее ослабла, рука скользнула вниз и дружески похлопала по плечу.  
\- Молодец, - рассмеялся Морган. - Уважение, доверие и страх три кита ….  
\- Босс, - в комнату просунулась гладко выбритая голова. - Я Джареда привез.  
\- Ну так запри его наверху, я занят, - отмахнулся Морган.  
\- Запереть? Не покормить, не напоить, а сразу запереть? Ей богу, отец, ты с собаками своими ласковей обращаешься  
Дверь распахнулась, и вошедший молодой человек в развалку прошествовал прямиком к бару. Лысый атлет за его спиной лишь красноречиво развел руками, мол, простите босс, теперь сами разбирайтесь.  
В сыне Моргана всего было чересчур — от широкого шага, высоченного роста и длинных, как у солиста рок группы, волос до яркой шелковой рубашки.  
\- Я занят, Джаред.  
\- Да? И чем же? - Джаред оценивающе посмотрел на Дженсена. - Шестерок своих дрессируешь? Так может тебе пора что-то поменять в программе обучения? А то все только фас да апорт? Твой неандерталец яйца моему соседу по университетскому общежитию раздавил.  
Джаред мотнул головой в сторону бритоголового крепыша в дверях.  
\- Они сосались, - басовито поспешил оправдаться тот.  
Дженсен не смог сдержать улыбку. Джаред улыбнулся ему в ответ, широко открыто, словно не он минуту назад огрызался и язвил. И тут же опять поменялся, нагло отсалютовал отцу бутылкой и направился к двери, унося склянку виски с собой.  
\- Запри его, Том, - велел Морган охраннику. - Сбежит опять, я с тебя шкуру спущу.  
Бритоголовый энергично кивнул и вылетел из комнаты вслед за Джаредом.  
-Дети... - многозначительно пропел Морган и откинулся на спинку дивана, - Пьют нашу кровь и проедают наши деньги.  
Прежде чем выставить Дженсена за дверь, босс отечески похлопал его по плечу.

-Руки на стойку, сука! Деньги давай! - закричал Бен.  
Они стояли в кондитерской, по углам прятались испуганные посетители. Кассирша от страха впала в ступор. Дженсен ругал себя за то, что вовремя не заметил, когда его друг слетел с катушек. Бен всегда много пил, а последнее время еще и к белой дряни пристрастился. Иметь с ним дело значило подвергать себя глупому риску. Дженсен не был стукачом. И впервые искренно об этом жалел. Пожалуйся он боссу, попроси себе более уравновешенного напарника, не пришлось бы разгребать дерьмо самостоятельно....  
-Давай сука, упакуй наличку в коробку для тортика, - прошипел Бен и подпрыгнул на месте, от переполнявшей его кокаиновой энергии.  
Дженсен шагнул вперед и, положив одну руку поверх ствола напарника, второй ударил в живот. Пистолет выпавший из ослабевших пальцев, перекочевал в карман Дженсена, который перехватив Бена за ворот куртки, потащил того к выходу.  
-Ты что творишь, псих? Тебе жить надоело? - Бен говорил приглушенно, запутавшись в вороте. - Ты меня за лоха держишь? Да еще никто не смел.....  
Дженсен толкнул его в переулок. Скверное освещение, укрытые газетами бездомные. Дженсен приложил свою жертву головой о мусорный бак, чтобы тот заткнулся. Бен застонал. Дженсен приподнял хулигана за ворот, удовлетворенно осмотрел разбитый лоб и ударил по почкам.  
-Не надо.... - охнул Бен. - Да что на тебя нашло?  
Дженсен ударил в лицо, мечтая сломать ублюдку челюсть. Бен рухнул на спину. Засучил руками по асфальту, как перевернутый вверх брюхом жук. Дженсен саданул ногой по ребрам.  
\- Если ты еще раз явишься на работу обдолбанным или пьяным, я донесу Моргану, - выплюнул Дженсен.  
\- Прости, прости... Я все понял.

Садясь за руль, Дженсен думал о том, что Морган не так уж не прав в своей собачьей логике. Нет ничего плохого в том чтобы делить жизнь на черное и белое. Многие вещи упрощаются.  
Улицы с черными проемами переулков и белыми столбами фонарей. Люди в мрачной одежде. И только один человек на тротуаре не вписывался в черно белый порядок. Его рубашка отливала светящимся желтым. Дженсен ударил по тормозам и сдал назад. Он знал одного долговязого парня, который любил яркую одежду.  
Джаред стоял привалившись к стене и щелкал зажигалкой. Сигарета в уголке его губ подрагивала в такт ругательств, которыми он обсыпал неисправный механизм.  
\- Джаред! Что ты тут делаешь? Тебя подвезти?  
Джаред откинул со лба длинную челку и прищурился, разглядывая Дженсена. Прошла целая вечность прежде чем в глазах мелькнуло узнавание, Джаред усмехнулся и указав на него пальцем, заговорил:  
\- А ты......  
\- Дженсен.  
\- Тебя так родители назвали, или Морган кличку придумал? - он растягивал слова, из чего Дженсен заключил, что Джаред под кайфом. Похоже, все кого более или менее знал Дженсен, считали, сегодняшний вечер прекрасным для того, чтобы накачаться. Вот только этого парня Дженсен никак не мог затолкать в переулок и наставить на путь истинный, как Бена.  
\- Садись в машину, ты еле на ногах держишься.  
\- Давай проверим, - задорно ответил Джаред и оторвался от стены. Качнулся, потерял сигарету, взмахнул руками и тут же сам посмеялся над собственной неловкостью, - У тебя зажигалка есть, Дж — дж...  
\- Дженсен, - подсказал тот и распахнул дверцу. На всякий случай поманил парня зажигалкой. Тот смешно сделал один шаг вперед и два на месте, словно никак не мог решить, куда ему направиться. Наконец, закончил свое путешествие на сидении. Откинул голову на спинку и прикрыл глаза. Уголки его губ дернулись в беззаботной улыбке, сделавшей его похожим на сонного ребенка.  
\- Прикури мне сигарету, - Джаред перекинул Дженсену полупустую пачку Мальборо.  
Дженсен засмотрелся на парня, развалившегося на сидении, и начисто забыл о собственном запрете на курение. Огонек вспыхнул, сигарета задымилась, Джаред жадно втянул носом воздух. Дженсен вставил фильтр между его приоткрытых губ. Запах табака наполнил салон. Колечки дыма закружили вокруг головы Джареда и осели на его волосы. Джаред сделал две затяжки и выкинул сигарету в окно. Машину тряхнуло на повороте, и голова Джареда оказалась у Дженсена на плече.  
\- Куда мы едем?  
\- Домой, - буркнул Дженсен, усаживая его ровно. Удержать одной рукой руль, а другой тяжелые плечи Джареда оказалось не просто. Машина снова вильнула.  
\- К тебе? - Джаред приоткрыл один глаз.  
\- Я везу тебя к твоему отцу!  
\- Не убивай меня, я еще слишком молод! - Джаред в притворном ужасе вскинул вверх руки.  
Наткнувшись на удивленный взгляд Дженсена, он рассмеялся. Весело и легко как смеются дети на празднике. Джаред протянул руку к плечу Дженсена, но из-за нарушенной наркотиками координации погладил ладонью воздух.  
\- И что ты скажешь, Джеффри, умник? - насмешливо спросил Джаред. - Простите, босс, я вашего сына на улице подобрал, он был вдребезги пьян?  
\- Думаю, ты не просто пьян, - проворчал Дженсен.  
\- Прости, приятель, - Джаред взмахнул руками, угодив Дженсену по уху, - Мне нечем с тобой поделиться. Я не из тех, кто прячет таблетки в карманах. Я глотаю все одним махом. Ну если ты хочешь, мы можем заехать к одному моему другу.....  
Джаред сгорбился на сидении, стараясь разглядеть улицу за окном.  
\- Здесь недалеко. Универсальный парень. Подберем тебе что-то по цвету и вкусу.  
\- Нет.  
Джаред сложил губы в беззвучное «о» и посмотрел на Дженсена с сочувствием.  
\- Лечишься?  
\- Нет!  
\- Да будет тебе, - Джаред зевнул и прикрыл глаза. - Я не лезу в чужие тайны.  
Дженсен мысленно выругался. Какого черта он с ним разговаривает? Болтать с Джаредом все равно что заражаться его безумием. В разговоре нет ни логики, ни порядка, каждая фраза застает врасплох. Чертов богатый кайфарик... Вот только на наркоманов, которых встречал Дженсен, Джаред не походил. Скорее казалось, что Джаред пребывал в полудреме или трансе. Дженсен чувствовал себя ни много, ни мало говорящим с ясновидящим. В медиумов и прочих шарлатанов он не верил, просто подумалось, что если бы кто-то и обладал сверхъестественной силой, выглядел бы он так, как Джаред. Полная нирвана - полуприкрытые глаза, мутные зрачки, подрагивающие уголки губ.  
\- Не вези меня к Джеффри, - сонно сказал Джаред. - Увидит меня таким, на месяц под домашний арест запрет.  
\- Правильно сделает, - оценил Дженсен.  
Джаред облизал губы, его руку скользнула на колено Джесена. Дженсен почувствовал, что краснеет. Он выровнял машину и взялся за кисть Джареда. Два удара крови в подушечки пальцев. Рука Джареда безвольно качнулась. Он что, отрубился? Чтобы проверить свою догадку Дженсен толкнул Джареда в плечо, похлопал ладонью по груди и уж, что было совсем лишним, царапнул ногтем по его губе. Джаред дыхнул теплом на его пальцы и отвернул голову. Он спал, а Джесен возбуждался. Распалился до красных кругов перед глазами, от которых необходимость вести машину превратилась в пытку.  
Чтобы освежить мысли, Дженсен представил, как затаскивает спящего Джареда в дом босса. Объяснения с охраной, отчет и оправдания перед Морганом. Не слишком ли много переживаний для одного неудачного дня? Грустным мыслям полагалось придушить возбуждение, но вместо этого пах запульсировал болью. Идея прикоснуться к спящему Джареду, поднять его тело с сидения, вытащить из узкого салона машины эти длинные руки и ноги, взвалить на себя его вес опьяняла ... Дженсен вздохнул и свернул к своему дому.  
К его удивлению Джаред почти самостоятельно покинул машину. Оттолкнулся и повис на шее Дженсена, шумно дыша ему в ухо. Прислушиваясь к его мирному сопению, Дженсен долго возился с ключами.  
\- Ступеньки, - сонно прошептал Джаред и ткнулся носом в шею Дженсена, совершенно не желая ему помогать, обмяк, и поджал колени.  
Сын босса оказался чертовски тяжелым, и Дженсен запыхался, поднимая его на второй этаж по узкой лестнице. Мозг Дженсена отключался по мере того как слабел Джаред. Держись сын босса немного уверенней на ногах, Дженсену не пришлось бы прижиматься пахом к его бедру. Будь Джаред в состоянии говорить, Дженсен не стал бы прислушиваться к его дыханию и сердцебиению. В конце концов, ввалившись в квартиру, они бы включили свет, и Дженсен бы не увидел, как блестит кожа Джареда в свете уличных фонарей.  
Джаред промурлыкал что-то неразборчивое и перестал хвататься за шею Дженсена. Соскользнул бы на пол, если бы Дженсен не перехватил его под мышки. Когда лицо Джареда оказалось перед его лицом, Дженсен прижался к его губам. Поцелуй получился мягким, почти невесомым. У Дженсена крышу рвало от податливости Джареда. Он дотащил свою драгоценную игрушку до кровати и торопливо расстегнул его рубашку. Холодной ткани было не место на теплой коже. Казалось, яркая расцветка заглушает сияние кожи.  
Джаред перевернулся во сне, помогая Дженсену вытащить себя из узких джинсов. Дженсен поднялся и отошел в сторону, чтобы с расстояния оценить красоту своего невольного гостя. Весь мир вокруг прекрасного тела утратил четкость и вытек в небытие. Джаред вздохнул, смешно вздернув вверх подбородок. Нашел руками подушку, перевернулся на живот, подтягивая под себя ногу. Словно подставляясь Дженсену, предлагая ему полюбоваться своей задницей.  
Не смея дышать, чтобы не нарушить идиллию, Дженсен разделся и присел на край кровати между ног Джареда. Провел пальцем по холмику икры, забрался ладонью в ямочку под коленом. Он погладил поясницу и скользнул рукой по полукругу вниз, вдоль ложбинки между ягодиц, до мягких яичек. Дженсен прилег рядом, нащупал сонный член Джареда, провел ладошкой по животу, сужая круг, пока не обхватил член в кулак. Джаред сразу напрягся, его конец обернулся пульсирующей твердостью. Он дернулся, устраиваясь во сне поудобнее, на деле придвигая задницу к лицу Дженсена. Дженсен ответил на его бессознательную просьбу, одной рукой продолжил стимулировать его член, второй пробрался в его тело. Нужно было бы принести смазку, но встать значило нарушить волшебство момента. Дженсен послюнявил палец и протолкнул его в тело Джареда. Тот снова дернулся, словно желая избежать дискомфорта, но Дженсен удержал его разведенные ноги локтями. Протолкнул второй палец, не переставая массировать член. Джаред откликнулся протяжным жалобным стоном и зарылся лицом в подушку. Рука, ласкавшая член Джареда, намокла от первых капель смазки. Дженсен придвинулся ближе, крепко обхватил голень выпрямленной ноги Джареда и завел вторую коленку под живот. Плечи Джареда дрогнули, спина изогнулась, ягодицы призывно раскрылись.  
Дженсен зажмурился и вошел глубоко и болезненно. Мир вокруг закачался в такт его движениям.

Вокруг темнота. Дженсен не мог пошевелиться. Он знал, что это всего лишь сон, но от этого было не менее страшно. Он ждал, когда из темноты придет боль.  
\- Эй.... просыпайся спящий красавец.  
Дженсен открыл глаза и увидел над собой лицо Джареда.  
-Ты плачешь во сне..... - таинственно прошептал Джаред, положил ему руку на грудь, вновь требуя чтобы он напомнил свое имя. - Дж.. Дже...  
\- Дженсен.  
Джаред просиял и поцеловал его, размазывая по щекам слезы. Дженсен обозвал себя мысленно идиотом и перекатил Джареда на спину. Солнечный свет из окна разрезал комнату на две части — двери и шкаф блестели полированными поверхностями, над кроватью витала тень. Целуясь, Джаред потерся носом о нос Дженсена, мешая сосредоточиться, насладиться моментом. Дженсен отстранился, стряхнул с себя его нетерпеливые руки и прижал их к кровати. Джаред рассмеялся:  
\- О, я понял, под кайфом, молчаливый и неподвижный, я покорил твое сердце.  
Дженсен усмехнулся  
\- Если ты так хочешь...  
Джаред под ним расслабился, развел бедра. Голову откинул назад и прикрыл глаза. Дженсен благодарно облизал его подбородок.  
\- Дженсен, только одна просьба... Используй смазку... 

Джаред любил яркую одежду и яркие впечатления. Он высмеивал охранников, спорил на людях с отцом. И заставлял Дженсена ревновать.  
К концу лета Морган ввязался в избирательную компанию. Губернаторское кресло казалось боссу логическим продолжением его карьеры. В обязанности подчиненных, тех, кто недавно выколачивал деньги из должников, теперь добавились охрана порядка на избирательных участках, митингов и агитационных штабов.  
-Дженсен, перестань маячить, - повторял первое время Ромеро, с которым Дженсен теперь работал в паре.  
Но Дженсен не мог усидеть на месте. Стоило сесть, и стены начинали сдвигаться, а потолки ползли вниз. Его персональным рекордом неподвижности и бездействия стали несчастные сорок минут. Проигрывая очередной раз битву своему беспокойству, Дженсен думал о Джареде, который мог часами валяться с книгой на диване или таращиться в телевизор.  
Через две недели шатания по агитационным штабам Ромеро перестал обращать внимание на Дженсена, и все чаще стал жаловался на скучную работу.  
\- Вот уж, не думал, что закончу жизнь офисным работником.  
Раз в неделю Дженсен посещал дом босса. Привозил портфель со статистическими отчетами и финансовыми сметами. С Джаредом они в эти дни не встречались.  
\- Мой золотой мальчик, - неизменно приветствовал его Морган. Сперва прозвище льстило, но вскоре Дженсен понял, что босс награждает кличками всех своих подчиненных и глупое обращение стало раздражать. В свои двадцать пять Дженсен давно не чувствовал себя мальчиком, а вид золота оставлял его равнодушным.  
На этот раз все было по-другому. Охранник не улыбнулся Дженсену. И босс не заметил, как его подчиненный вошел в кабинет. Все внимание босса было приковано к экрану телевизора, который от Дженсена загораживали широкие плечи бритоголового Тома.  
\- И куда ты смотрел, растяпа? - тихо спросил Морган Тома.  
Ответил ему голос с видеозаписи.  
\- Во-первых, мы хотим, чтобы ты отказался от политических амбиций. Вору и убийце не место в губернаторском кресле. Во-вторых, требуем пять миллионов долларов наличкой завтра до шести вечера. Иначе....  
Дженсен протиснулся между боссом и охранником. Изображение на экране было четким, резким и ярким. Негодяи укрепили камеру на штативе. Джаред со скованными наручниками руками сидел за столом. За его спиной стояли двое мужчин в масках. Третий маячил перед камерой.  
«Твою мать», - мысленно выругался Дженсен, заметив повязку на глазах Джареда, темнота добралась до него. Дженсен по собственному опыту знал, каково сейчас Джареду. От нахлынувших воспоминаний живот скрутил болезненный спазм.  
\- Скажи, что-то папочке, мальчик, - Джареду отвесили подзатыльник.  
\- Их четверо, - Дженсен почти физически ощутил, каких усилий Джареду стоило заставить звучать голос ровно и спокойно, - Мы в получасе езды от аэропорта.  
Человек в маске ударом в скулу свалил Джареда на пол.  
«Ублюдки, - холодно подумал Дженсен, - они не стали монтировать пленку, потому что сразу после записи переехали на новое место. Хорошо подготовились и не опасаются, что наблюдательность заложника, поможет выйти на их след. Сцену с избиением связанного пленника оставили для устрашения родственников».  
\- Уроды, - подтвердил его мысли Морган.  
Джареда опять усадили на стул. Струйка крови из разбитого носа стекала на губы, заставляя его жадно хватать ртом воздух.  
\- И чтобы у вас не возникло сомнений в серьезности наших намерений мы... - человек перед камерой развернулся на каблуках и кивнул своим прихвостням.  
Один ухватил Джареда за плечи, второй прижал к столу его руки. Цепь наручников заскрежетала, у Джесена свело челюсти. Коротышка, игравший на камеру, достал охотничий нож. Почуяв неладное, Джаред сжал кулаки. Его дважды ударили под дых, заставили разогнуть пальцы. Тот что, стоял сзади обнял Джареда поперек груди и придержал его подбородок. Второй разложил на столе его ладонь.  
Дженсен прикусил себе язык, когда нож опустился на сустав мизинца Джареда. Джаред взвыл, отрезанный палец скользнул по столу. Изображение дрогнуло и застыло.  
\- Я тебе, Том, тоже пальцы поотрезаю и еще кое - что, - рявкнул Морган. - Пошел вон!  
Охраник поспешно юркнул за дверь. Морган выключил телевизор, плеснул себе в бокал виски, залпом выпил и уставился на Дженсена.  
\- Оставь бумаги и выметайся.  
\- Я хочу помочь, - твердо сказал Дженсен.  
-Нечего помогать, - Морган запустил стакан в стену. - Эти ублюдки решили, что могут на меня наехать! Да, я доил этот город, когда они еще пешком под стол ходили, и буду доить!  
Дженсен кивнул, порадовался боевому настроению босса и замер ожидая приказа. Он был готов из кожи вон вылезть, лишь бы вытащить Джареда из ловушки. Руководство спасательной операцией полностью доверял многоопытному Моргану.  
Морган отмахнулся от его внимательного взгляда.  
\- Иди, займись делом, Дженсен. Не мозоль мне глаза. И без тебя тошно. Чувствую, эта компания из меня еще много крови высосет.  
Дженсен не сдвинулся с места. Босс достал из проигрывателя кассету и в чувствах вырвал пленку.  
\- Шантаж. Обломятся. Не на того напали.  
\- А как же ваш сын? - спросил Дженсен, наблюдая, как уничтоженная кассета скрывается в мусорном ведре.  
\- Мой сын? Ты, что серьезно думаешь, что я позволил бы тебе, своей шестерке, пялить мою кровь и плоть, Дженсен?  
Дженсен затаил дыхание.  
\- Понимаю твои чувства. Задница у нашего Джареда и правда фантастическая. Когда он был младше я сам по этой заднице с ума сходил... - Морган мечтательно закатил глаза. - Двойное удовольствие. Помнишь мэра Падалеки? Да, где тебе помнить. Все забываю, что ты такой же желторотый, как Джаред. Ты ведь не интересовался историей города?  
Дженсен потрясенно мотнул головой.  
\- Так вот дело было тридцать лет назад. Мы с Падалеки дружили. Потом рассорились. Он присвоил себе пост мэра и устроил мне травлю. Половину моих людей перебил и пересажал. А я не терплю, когда меня припирают к стене. Я убил его жену и забрал сына. Так что с определенной точки зрения Джаред у нас профессиональный заложник. Только дважды один и тот же номер не проходит.  
«Это нечестно, - подумал Дженсен, - Джаред верил, что ему помогут. Выходит он зря нарывался на побои, описывая приметы похитителей и свое предполагаемое местонахождение?»  
Плохо понимая, что происходит, Дженсен достал пистолет и в упор расстрелял Моргана.  
Когда босс скатился на пол, заливая кровью дорогой паркет, Дженсен перезарядил обойму и развернулся к двери. Под пули подставились Том и Питер. Остальные охранники затаились, ожидая, его следующего хода.  
-У меня ключ от сейфа, - крикнул Дженсен.  
Блеф на уровне школьника, но ничего умнее в голову не пришло. Оставалось надеяться, что охранники были так же растерянны, как Дженсен.  
Ему повезло, в приемной Моргана околачивался Ромеро. Он отказался видеть в Дженсене угрозу. Дженсен позволил напарнику войти. А с ним и еще троим громилам. Далее рисковать было нельзя, если удачей не воспользоваться сейчас, она просто ускользнет от него. Дженсен присел, укрываясь за столом, и открыл пальбу. Последним на пол упал Ромеро, он даже успел что-то прокричать. Дженсен не расслышал слов. Да и какое это имело значение: все равно они не помогут вытащить Джареда из темноты.  
Дженсен достал из мусорника покореженную кассету, и спрятал ее во внутренний карман пиджака. Под кассетой на дне ведра внимание привлекла оберточная бумага. В ворохе он нашел записку с номером телефона. Снял трубку, и, когда ровный голос ответил ему, произнес:  
\- Морган выбыл из предвыборной борьбы. Да, я гарантирую. Доказательства? В вечернем выпуске новостей. Да, я найду деньги. Встретимся в галерее Лафайет в семь.  
Телефонная трубка щелкнула, упав на рычаг. Огибая стол, Дженсен споткнулся о тело бывшего босса. Голова Моргана мотнулась в сторону.  
\- Как там, в темноте? - спросил его Дженсен. Он не ждал ответа, про темноту Дженсен знал достаточно. Бывал в темноте сам и умел отправлять туда других. Вытаскивать из темноты кого-то ему еще никогда не удавалось. Но ведь он и не пытался? До сих пор ему некого было оспаривать у темноты?  
\- Кто они? - спросил Дженсен, - Твои политические конкуренты? Такие же, как и ты, претенденты на губернаторское кресло?  
Три шага и он около ног Моргана, два шага, и переступив через правую руку и наступив на пальцы левой, он шаркнул ботинками у лица любителя золотых украшений  
На бежевой стене кровавый вопросительный знак, под ним скорчился мертвый охранник.  
\- Где ты служил? - спросил Дженсен заметив, армейские жетоны на груди убитого. - Тебе приходилось освобождать заложников?  
Руки Ромеро сложенны по швам, белое лицо и белая рубашка, красное пятно расползалось от низа живота к паху. Поза бритоголового Тома похожа позу стартующего спринтера - колени согнуты, готовятся спружинить в прыжке, локти прижаты к ребрам.  
\- Когда ты видел Джареда последний раз?  
Еще двое лежали почти в обнимку, закинув друг на друга руки. Дженсен припомнил откровение от Моргана. Джаред заложник с детства. Родился под фамилией Падалеки. Падалеки и Морган. Две собаки. Одна спокойная, побеждающая в долгой и упорной борьбе. Вторая бешеная выигрывающая схватку одним беспощадным броском. Убийством жены. Похищением ребенка. Но бешеному мало победы. Для бешенства победа не цель, предлог перегрызть кому-то глотку. Ненависть к Падалеки, всего лишь повод для Моргана, чтобы насиловать его сына.  
Дженсен достал кассету из кармана. Он наматывал пленку на катушку и расхаживал между тел поверженных врагов.  
\- Стоит ли еще раз просмотреть видеозапись? Я что-то пропустил?  
Сдаться полиции, обещать взять на себя все нераскрытые дела в обмен на их помощь в вызволении Джареда из темноты? Взорвать электростанцию и надеяться, что в общей панике похитители совершат ошибку?  
\- Плохая идея?  
Дженсен позвонил журналистам и сообщил об убийстве кандидата на пост губернатора.  
Центр города пестрел неоновыми вывесками. Прохожие толкались у входов в магазины. Над этой игрой света и тьмы витал запах свежевыпеченного хлеба. Дженсен устроился на лавочке у фонтана, среди искусственных камней и кустов, в сердце галереи Лафайет. Уложил на колени кейс. За десять лет нарушений закона ему удалось накопить всего лишь тридцать тысяч. Постыдно мало, но Дженсен никогда не слыл пробивным парнем. В школе его ругали за отсутствие мотивации. Единственная девушка, с которой он встречался больше месяца, бросила его за отсутствие амбиций.  
Его сбережений хватит, чтобы заставить посыльного связаться со своими нанимателями. Дженсен не сомневался, что похитители, опасаясь ловушки, пришлют на встречу постороннего. Того, кто даже под пытками не разболтает тайн, которых не знает. Так, что деньги Дженсена предназначались как раз для того, чтобы пустить пыль в глаза такой маловажной шавке.  
Дженсен был приветлив и вежлив с мальчишкой, разносчиком пиццы. Он даже простил тому снисходительную улыбку, вероятно, пацан смеялся над человеком, который отдает полный денег портфель незнакомцу. Дженсену понравилась его наивность, таких обычно держат на коротком поводке. Значит скоро Дженсен выйдет на второе звено в цепочке ведущей к похитителям.  
Вторым звеном оказались два байкера на рычащих мотоциклах с харкающими черным дымом выхлопными трубами. Преследовать их по переполненным машинами улицам в час пик было не просто. Кейс доставили в бар «Синие глаза», вокруг входа в который собирался народ. У Дженсена был лучший в мире пропуск — заряженный ствол. Он застал получателя посылки над распахнутым кейсом и с телефонной трубкой в руках. Маленький кабинет хозяина ночного клуба, украшенный черно белыми фотографиями кинозвезд, располагал к доверительной беседе. Чтобы убедить о собеседника в серьезности своих намерений, Дженсен прострелил ему оба колена. Хозяин клуба выдавал нужные сведения неохотно, попеременно срываясь на плач, всхлипы и крики о помощи. Дженсен дважды ударил его головой об стол, чтобы подтолкнуть к сотрудничеству. Выбитые передние зубы уничтожили и без того скверную дикцию бизнесмена. Дженсен оказался чутким слушателем, потому что всегда помнил о темном подвале, где запирали непослушных мальчиков.  
Он покинул «Синие глаза» через черный выход. Переулками добрался до своей машины, обдумывая полученные сведения. Похититель действовал наугад. Владелец ипподрома, основным доходом которого были игры на тотализаторе, задолжал Моргану большую сумму денег. От безысходности отважился на отчаянный поступок, выкрал сына крупного босса, наивно полагая одним махом решить все свои проблемы. Требование выйти из предвыборной гонки придумал для отвода глаз, чтобы запутать следы. По сути дела похититель оказался таким же мало осведомленным беднягой, как Дженсен. Он не догадывался, что Джаред не тот козырь, который можно разыграть против всемогущего Моргана.  
Высокие здания на окраине города сменились мелкими постройками. Забор ипподрома - железная стена и ряд близко посаженных высоких деревьев. У ворот таблички с расписанием забегов. На стоянке фургон и начищенный до блеска форд. Дженсен перезарядил пистолеты.  
Между одноэтажными конюшнями самая зеленая в городе трава. Трое десятилетних мальчишек возились с сеном и поилками. В обход трибун с выцветшими сидениями, Дженсен направился к административному строению. Двухэтажный домик, выстроенный из мелких кирпичей. Дымоход забавно контрастировал с современными металлическими жалюзи на окнах. Звонок откликнулся колоколом.  
Дверь открыл небритый мужик в шерстяном свитере. Услышав выстрел он осел на пол, удивленно рассматривая кровавое пятно растекающееся по грубой вязке свитера.  
Дженсен откатил тело с порога, зашел и прикрыл за собой дверь. В просторном холле нагромождение офисной мебели. Звук включенного телевизора из дальней комнаты. Двое встречающих с оружием на изготовку притаились в проеме между шкафами. Они начали стрелять одновременно: Дженсен - перекатываясь из угла в угол и считая патроны, хозяева часто вдавливая гашетку и боясь покинуть укрытие даже для того, чтобы присмотреться к нападавшему. Невыгодная позиция сделала Дженсена уязвимым, второй выстрел прошил ему плечо. Итог боя решил опыт — игроки на тотализаторе не отличались меткостью и сами выбрали для себя роль неподвижных мишеней.  
Офис освещался длинными галогенными лампами. Свет блестел на металлических поверхностях - замках шкафов, и ручках дверей. Единственная дверь, ведущая в подвал, имела деревянную ручку. Дженсен задержался перед чередой ступенек. Плечо кровоточило, по спине струился пот. Избыток адреналина горячил кровь. Темнота открыла свою пасть.  
Дверь в конце лестницы обитая железом была закрыта. В прошлом Дженсен подрабатывал квартирными кражами, и легко разобрался с замком.  
Он сразу увидел Джареда. Несмотря на яркое освещение, вокруг Джареда собралась темнота. Его руки были скованны за спиной, ноги связанны в лодыжках. Дженсен знал эту беспомощную неподвижность, любое движение — иллюзия, ты рвешься как пес на цепи, но все твои порывы отражаются от внешней преграды, и возвращаются к тебя страхом и отчаянием. Каждый рывок сводит с ума. Губы Джареда были растянуты вокруг потемневшего от крови и слюны кляпа. Дженсен вздохнул, прогоняя наваждение, проверяя подвижность собственного языка и челюсти. Он помнил, как трудно дышать и глотать, когда рот забивает кляп. Глаза Джареда закрыты клейкой лентой. Темнота крепко держала его в своих объятиях. Дженсен закрыл за собой дверь и припер ее стулом.  
Услышав посторонние звуки, Джаред приподнял голову.  
Дженсен присел на край кушетки и погладил Джареда по бедру. Тот вздрогнул всем телом, со стоном рванулся прочь, ударяясь затылком об стену.  
\- Тсс… - успокоил его Дженсен.  
Он взял его лицо в ладони и погладил потрескавшуюся кожу в уголках рта.  
«Ты забудешь этот страх. Забудешь угрозы темноты. Не узнаешь, как она сводит с ума. Крадет мысли и мечты»  
Дженсен аккуратно уложил его голову на подушку. Джаред приглушенно застонал. Инстинктивно подтянул ноги, защищая живот.  
«Темнота не ударит тебя» Дженсен опустил руку на его плечо. Прошелся кончиками пальцев до скованных побелевших кистей и перебинтованных пальцев.  
Дженсен достал нож и вспорол одежду пленника. Джинсы от щиколотки до бедер. Майку по спине и груди, оставив лохмотьями висеть ткань на локтях.  
«Темнота не поранит тебя»  
Обнаженное тело задрожало. Новые отчаянные попытки освободиться толкнули Джареда на Дженсена, едва не свалив обоих на пол. Дженсен придержал его за бедро и плечо. Джаред изогнулся дугой, вывернулся, силясь отвернуться.  
\- Тсс....  
Дженсен исследовал его длинные ноги. Красные рубцы там, где веревки врезались в кожу. Распухшие косточки лодыжек. Ледяные бескровные стопы. Дженсен растер руки и постарался поделиться теплом с Джаредом. Энергичные растирания Джаред воспринял как пытку - застонал и замотал головой из стороны в сторону.  
«Это не боль, дурачок, -улыбнулся Дженсен, - Тебя терзает страх. Скоро ты поймешь, что бояться нечего»  
Джаред хотел лягнуть мучителя, и его связанные ноги оказались на коленях у Дженсена. Пятки уперлись в пах, рождая волну возбуждения.  
«Темнота, принесет тебе ласку», - подумал Дженсен и наклонился ниже, чтобы поцеловать покрывшуюся мурашками кожу. Он скользил губами вдоль бедра, а Джаред пытался кричать через кляп. Сдавленный крик обернулся хрипом и кашлем, от которого живот и грудь Джареда задрожали. Дженсен одной рукой погладил спину, второй надавил на живот. От откровенных прикосновений Джаред весь съежился, втянул голову в плечи, колени подвинул выше, стремясь укрыть пах. Дженсен поймал его на половине движения. Скользнул ладонью между напряженных колен. Джаред зарычал и снова попробовал отодвинуться. Дженсен пальцами сжал его ногу, призывая к спокойствию.  
«Дыши, не дергайся, позволь мне рассеять темноту вокруг тебя. Все что я хочу, это заставить тебя забыть ее. Обещаю, тебе понравится, я доставлю тебе удовольствие. Наслаждение выведет из твоей души яд, которым успела отравить тебя темнота»  
Он массировал пальцами гладкую горячую кожу, забираясь от колена вверх, пока не дотронулся до поджавшихся от страха яичек. Дженсен прижал ладонь к его животу, ногтем царапнул пупок, словно предупреждая, что сейчас начнется самое приятное, и обхватил губами его вялый член. Джаред истерично прореагировал на насилие - взвыл и согнулся пополам, зажимая голову Дженсена между животом и ногами.  
Слабо улыбаясь, чтобы мягкая плоть не выскользнула изо рта, Дженсен пощекотал головку языком. Возбуждаясь против своей воли, Джаред скорчился еще сильнее. Дженсен придержал его за ягодицы.  
Джаред дергался, одновременно сопротивляясь и прорываясь глубже в рот Дженсена. Убегая от настойчивых пальцев, сминающих его задницу, Джаред бессознательно толкался все сильней и сильней. Когда он кончил, Дженсена трясло от возбуждения. Сил хватило только на то, чтобы расслабить пояс, освобождая налившийся член из плена ткани и завалиться на кушетку рядом с Джаредом. Ложе было слишком узких для них двоих, поэтому Дженсен укладываясь, перевернул Джареда на спину и закинул его ноги себе на поясницу. Каждое прикосновение головки члена к горячей коже Джареда причиняло боль, от которой темнело в глазах. Дженсену была нужна разрядка. Но сперва он собирался снять первую печать темноты.  
Он вынул кляп изо рта Джареда. Джаред охнул, хватая ртом воздух. Потрескавшиеся, измученные, неестественным растяжением, губы белым пятном выделялись на покрасневшем лице. Из уголка рта потекла слюна, кадык дернулся заново, учась глотать.  
-Урод! Больной извращенец! Импотент конченный, не смей ко мне больше прикасаться! - прохрипел Джаред.  
Дженсен подтянулся на локтях и поцеловал сквернословящий рот. Джаред укусил его, со всей силы сомкнув челюсти. Дженсен не остановился, продолжал разминать его губы, смазывая их своей кровью.  
\- Тварь! Я убью тебя! - отплевывался Джаред. - Убью...  
Слушая угрозы Джареда, Дженсен чувствовал, как темнота отступает, возвращает украденные силы. Джаред креп с каждой минутой. Сопротивлялся, значит, темнота не съела его волю, не сломала, как сломала когда-то Дженсена.  
«Вот видишь, - погладил его Дженсен по спутанным волосам, - вместе мы ее победим»  
Дженсен снова приласкал его член, легкими прикосновениями и верным настойчивым тисканьем. Джаред осыпал его ругательствами и попробовал укусить. Дженсен был благодарен за каждое бранное слово.  
\- Сними мне повязку! - захлебнулся криком Джаред. - Немедленно, урод, сними повязку с моих глаз!  
Дженсен послушно потянул за край скотча. Закусил губу и одним резким движением сорвал клейкую ленту. Багровая кожа вокруг припухших век, капельки крови выступили там, где клейкая лента вырвала волоски из бровей. Черные круги залегли под наполненными слезами глазами.  
\- Дженсен... - прошептал Джаред и задохнулся, словно внезапно забыл, как дышать. Его уставшее лицо исказила болезненная гримаса, словно его ударили в спину ножом.  
\- Что ты...  
Дженсен поцеловал его, без стеснения втираясь возбужденным членом в его обнаженное бедро. Джаред обмяк в его руках, безропотно раскрывая губы, и принимая в себя настойчивый язык.  
Он всхлипнул, почувствовав, что Дженсен одновременно разворачивает его и подтягивает вверх его бедра.  
\- Дженсен, прошу тебя... я рук не чувствую. Развяжи....  
«Потерпи еще немного, - мысленно взмолился Дженсен, - мы еще не разделались с темнотой. Не сломали последнюю печать. Ты же мне доверяешь? Я сделаю все, чтобы стереть из твоей памяти темноту, с ее путами, повязками на глаза и кляпами»  
Он погладил длинный и твердый ствол Джареда. Джаред отозвался вымученным стоном.  
\- Дженсен … Руки, прошу тебя...  
Дженсен сместился в сторону и укусил Джареда за плечо, потом ниже, покрывая укусами каждый сантиметр кожи от плеча до локтя, надеясь таким доморощенным способом восстановить кровообращение.  
\- Дженс, ну что ты делаешь? - захныкал Джаред.  
Словно понимая, что он в ловушке, что просить бесполезно, Джаред отвернул лицо к стене и подкинул вверх задницу. Дженсен дважды проехал открытыми ладонями по ягодицам, от поясницы к бедрам. С каждым кругом все ближе и ближе подбираясь пальцами к сжатому анусу. Джаред дернулся, когда Дженсен протолкнул в его тело палец, изогнулся и тяжело задышал, когда к первому пальцу присоединился второй. Чтобы снизить болезненность его ощущений, Дженсен, раскрывая его задницу, продолжал играть с его членом. Джаред стонал и вскрикивал, полностью потерявшись в ощущениях, освободившись от мыслей, подаваясь то вперед в ласкающий кулак, то насаживаясь на терзающие его дырку пальцы. Его движения стали безумными и резкими.Войдя в него Дженсен взял контроль на себя, перехватив бьющееся в истерике тело поперек груди. Он двигал рукой вдоль члена Джареда в такт своим толчкам. Они кончили одновременно. И Дженсен развязал его.

Они уехали из города. В новой жизни Дженсен устроился работать охранником в казино. А Джаред... по-прежнему заставлял его ревновать. Стоило Дженсену упрекнуть его за неправильное поведение, как Джаред тут же набрасывался на него с кулаками. Он дрался так зло и отчаянно, что Дженсену чтобы успокоить, приходилось связывать его ремнем.  
\- Ты такой же, как Морган.... думаешь если спас мне жизнь, теперь я навсегда твоя собственность? - снова и снова спрашивал Джаред.


End file.
